Death Note: Another Wammy Story
by beyondthemusic
Summary: This is a story among the sea of MelloMatt fanfictions that spans from their awkward teenage years at the orphanage to their romance-laced days in the Mafia hide-out. Rated for language and later YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Beyond: Hello there! I decided to start a multi chap fic that actually goes along with the plot of the manga. The rating is for language right now, but later it'll be for lemons. It will eventually lead to the KIRA investigation. And I apologize if you don't find it funny; my sense of humor may be kind of strange. I own nothingggg. Read and enjoy!

….

MATT P.O.V

Monday.

The worst day of the week without a doubt.

Not because it signals the end of the weekend and the start of the school or work week. Oh no, Monday is the day that last weeks house rankings are posted.

"Come on Matt, I wanna see the ranks!" My blond haired roommate whined as he pulled on my sleeve to get me out of our messy room. Video games and chocolate wrappers littered the overused and now tan carpet. If you are reading a fiction from this fandom, you should already know what items were whose.

I tried my best to stall his imminent trip to the Dinning Hall by being as sarcastic and stubborn as I could manage. I, however, was no match for Mello's iron will and brute strength. He pulled his fist back and introduced it to the side of my right shoulder. Painfully, I might add.

"Fine, damnit!" I growled as I gently pushed my DS down safely into my pocket. I wouldn't want her getting hurt in Mello's rage. Yes, you read right, HER. Her name happens to be Mary, for Blue Mary from King of Fighters. She, in my opinion, is the hottest videogame character ever created, even though she looks oddly like Mello. But I'm not gay. Not even a little. No homo.

I lifted my body off of my Pokemon themed bed and made like it took an amazing amount of effort before I joined the blond haired boy at our door. I pulled my orange tinted goggles back over my eyes as we entered the bright light of the hallway.

His hand shot out quickly and grabbed my wrist in a death hold as he dragged my down the long corridor to the Dinning Hall. He pushed violently through the double doors and all the children gathered in front of the list stopped chatting and separated so Mello could get to the front.

5...4...3…2

"FUCKING HELL, NEAR!" Shrieked Mello as he pushed his way, violently once again, out of the mob of orphans. "Second again to that… that… Unfeeling, ugly, stupid, friendless albino!" The chocolate lover rattled off the list of insults through his clenched teeth.

"After seeing the results from our last examination, Mello should know that Near is anything but stupid," said pale boy spoke in a quiet monotone. I honestly believed he had no idea that that could be considered rude. Does he really think that Mello, the ticking time bomb of emotion, won't hesitate to beat his ass into the ground?

He walked –no, stomped- over to where Near sat on the ground in his peculiar way, and lifted him up by his collar.

I just looked the other way and took Mary out of my pocket. If I don't see it, then it isn't happening, right?

I heard a few punches and kicks before I finally felt bad enough for the youngest boy to help. I shut Mary off and shoved her back into my pocket, praying for her safety.

"Mello, that's enough," I said harshly as I hooked my hand around his elbow. It was pushed back, preparing to land another blow on Near's porcelain face.

He turned his head back slowly and it looked like something straight out of a horror movie. His face was flushed a bright red and I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. Ever.

"Trader," he hissed before dropping the still silent boy on his backside and storming off; to our room no doubt.

I helped Near to his feet and walked with him to the Infirmary before shuffling back to our room in search of the chocolate lover.

I reached our door and twisted the knob with no avail. Damnit he locked the door. What a fucking girl.

I felt deep in my back pocket for my key and inserted it into the keyhole. I inwardly laughed at that sentence, for I am a pervert. I'm a 14 year old boy, so sue me.

I pushed the door open with a _'chhhh' _as the hard wood of the door traveled over the dirty bristles of our carpet.

"Mello?" I asked cautiously while raising an arm to protect my face. No response.

I poked my head in enough to see him sitting on his bed murdering a chocolate bar with his mouth. His gaze shifted from the text book in his lap over to me in a cold, harsh glare.

"Get out," he snarled.

…

Wait, did his eyes just render me speechless? No.

No.

No.

No!

I am NOT gay! Especially not for my best friend.

I just didn't have anything to think, is all. Yeah. That's a good excus- I mean reason.

I look back into his glare and… I think my heart just fluttered.

Heartburn again.

…..

Mello P.O.V

Ahh Monday.

It's usually the worst day of the week, but this week I know today's going to be special. I have a feeling that I finally beat Near! I just know it. I've studied so much harder than he EVER has. I deserve the title of the next L. Not him. I doubt he even wants it. He probably just wants it to rub in my face. Well, not this time. This time, it'll be me laughing. Alright, technically he's never laughed at me; but that emotionless face and non-caring attitude is just as bad, if not worse!

"Come on Matt, I wanna see the ranks," I whined while yanking on his shirt to get him out the door. I didn't want to leave without him. I'll admit it, he's my only friend. The other kids here are afraid of me for some reason. Eh who needs 'em? I don't want someone who will put up with me; I want someone who'll fight back. I like em' feisty. Ick, I just thought of Matt as being feisty. I wonder if he's a fighter in bed, too. GAHHH I did NOT just think that! Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.

I might be bisexual, but that doesn't mean I can like Matt. He's my (very straight) best friend. Damn, I can't ruin our friendship by liking him.

"Fine, damnit," he growled as he shoved his game thing into his pocket. Wait, I think he named it. What was it again… Matilda? No, that doesn't sound right. Oh well, not like I care.

The red head made a chore of getting off of his Pokyman print bedspread or whatever it was called before joining me at the door. God, he could be so selfish sometimes! He's holding me back from my victory dance because he's too lazy to get up.

Hehe, get up.

No!

Bad thoughts!

I pushed the inappropriate thought to the back of my mind (where I could access later in the privacy of our bathroom) and grabbed his wrist, practically dragging the gamer down the hallway.

When we got to the Dinning Hall, I ran through the double doors and ran through the crowd of homeless kids. Not very nice, but who ever said I was nice? They seemed to all stop talking when they saw my entrance. Probably to stare at the new first rank, I'm guessing.

I pushed my way to the front just to see the proof. I scanned up the list and… there I was! But…

I wasn't…

But I thought for sure I would be…

Near.

!

I'm going to kill him when I see him.

"FUCKING HELL, NEAR!" I growled but it turned out a lot more high pitched than I wanted. "Second again to that… that… Unfeeling, ugly, stupid, friendless albino!" I spat through my teeth.

"After seeing the results from our last examination, Mello should know that Near is anything but stupid," said pale boy spoke in the quiet monotone that I absolutely despised.

That's it. His ass is grass.

Such a bastard! He is so arrogant!

I stormed over to him, wrapped my fist around his perfectly white shirt collar and yanked him into the air.

I was waiting for Matt to back me up, but when I looked for him, he was playing his stupid games. Che, I can do this myself.

I brought my fist back and smacked my knuckles hard against his jaw. I repeated this over and over again until I saw him wince. That is the most emotion I've seen out of him in five years.

I want to see more.

I let my arm fall and he looks relieved.

He shouldn't.

I bring my leg up and knee him continuously in the stomach until blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth.

I think he's had enough. Almost.

I look at his face and decide he is in need of a black eye on his once perfectly white face. Black. A little reminder of me.

I crane my elbow back, about to strike, before I feel a hand grip me through my long, black shirt.

"Mello, that's enough."

I turn my head slowly, furious. Who dares to interrupt Near's beating?

Matt?

Matt.

"Trader," I hiss and throw the albino on his ass. I storm away, heading to the library before I remember it's closed before noon. Damn, I'll just have to go to the room.

…

Beyond: I hope it's alright. This won't be PWP. Please comment. I suppose you can flame too, but just don't get too crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

MATT P.O.V

It's Thursday; three days since 'the incident', as I have come to call it.

Mello has ignored me for three whole days. Quite an accomplishment actually, considering we are in most of the same classes and share a bedroom. I've tried to talk to him, but there is no reasoning with him when he gets like this. I sigh as I open our door, knowing today will be no different.

Unless I take drastic measures.

I shuffle over the carpet and past our shared wooden dresser to throw my backpack down on the desk chair; it's my day to use the desk. Once my bag was set don in the most 'I-don't-give-a-damn' way possible, I turn around to face my angry friend.

I try my best to look angry as well as I walk menacingly towards him on his spot sprawled out on his bed reading a history textbook.

He lifts his gaze from his homework in an almost bored manner before his blank face turns into a scowl. I rip the textbook from his hands and his aura radiates murder. He starts thrashing about so I sit on him.

This always seemed to work when I needed him to calm down. My ass planted firmly on his stomach with my feet holding his hands down. From this angle he looked completely helpless and almost… sexy? Gah! Not again with these thoughts. Maybe if he didn't look so girly, I wouldn't be having this issue.

"Mello, I'm going to make you listen, whether you want to or not," I stated as I ignored his knees jabbing into my back. He'll get tired; he always does.

"Why the FUCK would I want to listen to you?" He spat, literally, in my face. I can't say that I minded the sensation; just the disrespect that came along with it. I growled as I wiped the chocolate scented spittle off of my previously clean goggles. He should know not to cross that line and mess with my goggles. I told him when we were little that these were a present from my mother. The only thing I have to remember her by. It actually kind of hurt inside that he didn't care.

"Because if you don't, I'm in the position to turn around and rip your dick off," I growled as I held his icy blue gaze. That seemed to stop him. "Alright, you chill now? Good. I'm not siding with Near! I don't like him more than you. I just didn't want you to kill him! If he DID die, you'd be kicked out or put im prison or something! Either way, you'd never become 'L'." That seemed to scare him. His face went from beet red to pale white in almost an instant. It would be comical if I wasn't worried for his health now. What I said wasn't totally true. I defended Near because… I feel bad for the kid. Plain and simple. Because of Mello, everyone in the orphanage either hates him or is too afraid to talk to him for the fear of Mello's wrath.

"I… I don't care why you did it!" Mello never was one to forgive easily. Maybe if I just give him some time; or possibly presents. He likes chocolate, right? I can get him that.

No! I will not give in. I am not the one at fault here so he should be asking for forgiveness for being such a difficult jerk!

Whatever, I give up. He can PMS all he wants; Mello can come talk to me when he grows up. I lifted myself from his torso with my head drooping; crimson hair covering my dissapointed eyes. I shuffled over to the dark wood, messy desk and moved my homework out of the chair and onto the floor so I could sit.

I give up.

MELLO P.O.V

Thursday. It's been three days since my so-called best friend betrayed me. He totally sided with my arch nemesis. Okay, maybe Near wasn't my arch nemesis, but I still hate him beyond your imagination. He's always so freaking perfect. There's nothing he can't do! I thought that I could at least be better than him in the friend category, but Matt made it apparent he didn't care about me at all.

Jerk.

If I'm ever going to beat Near, I should probably get to studying _and never stop._ The damn sheep doesn't even need to study. Everything comes so naturally to him!

I grabbed my knapsack and fell backwards onto my plain black, and tidily made, bed. I propped myself up onto the, once again black, pillows so the table lamp illuminated all of England's recorded history.

_Click. Chhhhh._

I look up from my much needed cram session to see the red head. I'm not going to even say his name anymore. Tch.

I glared a hole in his back as I watched him deposit his own homework on our desk chair. Too bad I couldn't burn his stripped shirt literally; who in this age wears stripes? That wasn't really fair, though. He does look absolutely adorable in his red and black stripes. And when his wide necked shirt droops to reveal a pale shoulder, oh so hot!

No! I can't think like that; I hate him. I cannot even think about him in anyway other than hatred.

He turns around to face me and he looks like he's trying to appear angry; but he's failing miserably. With his nostrils flared and his mouth in a pout, he looks so… Never mind.

Wait, what's he up to? He walking over to me and, for once, I cannot predict what he's about to do. This scares me. I'm usually able to analyze people and predict their next movements. Sure, Mat- I mean- the idiot was never really easy to read because he was so unpredictable; but I could usually guess and be somewhat accurate. He is standing next to my bed, so I try to kill him with my thoughts. Not working. I guess I can't become Darth Vader's apprentice just yet.

He leans down and rips my book away and throws it. He is a dead man. Seriously.

Without thinking, I lunge for his throat. But before I can rip the air from his body like he did with my important study material, he sits on me. What the heck? I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. Not that he hasn't done that before, but still… Now I can't think of why I didn't think he was going to do that. Did that make sense? His jean covered ass was crushing into my lower stomach and his sock-covered feet were restraining my hands. I couldn't help but think of dirty things in this position.

"Mello, I'm going to make you listen, whether you want to or not," he said while holding my gaze in a staring contest. I lift up my free legs and start kicking him as hard as I could muster in the back. Of course, it wasn't that powerful in this inconvenient position. My thighs kept hitting first, so the cushioned the blows. Curses.

"Why the FUCK would I want to listen to you?" I spit in his face. Ha. I couldn't think of any higher form of disrespect than spitting in someone's face. He looked pretty pissed as he wiped my saliva off of his infamous orange goggles. Shit. Those were from his mom. What if he retaliates?

"Because if you don't, I'm in the position to turn around and rip your dick off," he purred. I think it was supposed to come out as more of a growl, but seriously. He just can't pull off the 'angry' look. He looks too much like a puppy dog. "Alright, you chill now? Good. I'm not siding with Near! I don't like him more than you. I just didn't want you to kill him! If he DID die, you'd be kicked out or put im prison or something! Either way, you'd never become 'L'." Damn, he was right. Becoming a criminal was not the way to becoming L. Unless you think like Beyond, which I certainly don't. Beyond was a crazy fuck; just saying. So he didn't leave me for the albino? No wait, I don't care. He embarrassed me in front of the whole house!

"I… I don't care why you did it!" I yelled. Personally, I forgave him already, but I just didn't want him to think I would forgive him that easily.

Saying that killed me inside, but at least it got him off of me.

….

**Beyond: When I used 'Beyond' in there, I wasn't referring to myself, but to Beyond Birthday, an older Wammy's resident from L's time. You'll know about him if you read the novel, which I must say was an epic read. And about my last chapter, I have to thank everyone who reviewed. And yes, I now realize I said 'trader' instead of 'traitor'. If you didn't realize, I'm not exactly the smartest. ANYWHO! I hope no one was offended last chapter about the anti homosexual mentioning. I'm not sure why I was reported, but I suppose since the LU is composed of idiots, they thought I must've deserved it. Whatever, I will keep reposting; I will not be ignored! Review please, and you may still flame at your leisure.**


End file.
